


Star Wars Ficlets

by lastbattlecry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Baby Cuddles!, Dancing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Skywalker Twins!, Sleepy Cuddles, Softness, moar cuddles, prompts, tired parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry
Summary: A bunch of Star Wars short ficlets, with OCs and other characters. Each chapter is a different ficlet. Chapter summaries inside.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> For Kaito Dragneel!
> 
> Sleepy cuddles between OCs. Sly belongs to me, Soundwave to him.

Sly woke up warm and slow, something that happened rarely on Coruscant. He made a little contented noise and snuggled deeper into the warmth surrounding him. The warmth vibrated, shaking, but no noise. He cracked an eye open, meeting his _cyare’s_ amused gaze.

He huffed, pressing hard against Soundwave’s body. Why did it have to be so _cold_?

Soundwave chuckled silently again, pulled Sly close, and then rolled over on top of the smaller clone. Sly yelped and flailed, smacking a hand against Soundwave’s shoulder. “Sounds! Ge’ff, you’re he’vy!”

Soundwave was laughing openly now, still silent, and making the bed rattle. Sly tried to be mad, but the way his mute love was enjoying himself was making Sly start to giggle sleepily too.

He shifted beneath Soundwave, getting comfortable. This was actually much better, he was _surrounded_ by warmth now, and he always slept better with a weight on him anyway. He tugged the blanket up over them both, shoving a hand into the waistband of Soundwave’s blacks, sighing as he relaxed back into his pillow.

“You st’ying?”

Soundwave answered him with a kiss to his throat, and a heavy sigh, the weight on his chest somehow becoming greater. “‘Kay.”

  
  
  


And the two young loves slept peacefully, content and warm, for the rest of the day.


	2. Jango and Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For NC!
> 
> Prompt: Jango and Anakin, "Manda grant me patience or an untraceable blaster"

Jango sighed heavily, for about the millionth in the last two hours. He had a baby jedi currently crashing about the hold of his ship because those damn puppy eyes. It’s not the grown  _ jetti _ he needs to watch out for. It’s the little ones that are the most dangerous.

“Hey! You have a G-12 Hylar! That’s so wizard!”

He turned quickly, hurrying down to find the boy before he hurt himself. Or put a hole in his ship. “Let’s go,  _ jetti _ . We need to move if we want to be on time for the transfer.”

A blonde head turned, and shining blue eyes met his under his  _ buy’ce _ . “Okay, Mister Jango. Can I drive the speeder? Master never lets me drive, says that I’m going to send him into an early grave.”

This damn  _ di’kutla jett’ika _ was more trouble than he was worth.

Jango gave the boy a look under his  _ buy’ce _ , and he must have gotten the message across because the  _ jett’ika _ pouted and followed as Jango stepped off the ramp and into a massive fire fight. “Well, shit.”

The idiot  _ jetti _ whooped wildly and took off, “ _ ANAKIN! _ ”

Jango swore in as many languages as he knew and followed after.

  
_ Manda grant me patience _ , he thought.  _ Or an untraceable blaster _ .


	3. Dancing, Talk and Rigel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Echo Dragneel!
> 
> My OC Talk, and their OC Rigel!
> 
> Prompt: Rigel in a dress dancing with Talk

Rigel laughed, bright and loud, the sound mixing with the fast paced music thrumming through their bones. Talk’s smile was just as blinding as he led Rigel through the crowd and to the dance floor.

“C’mon, Starshine! That dress was made to dance!”

Rigel grinned, looking down at the dress adorning their body. It was a deep sapphire at the bottom hem and paled as it went up, ending in a shimmering white across their chest and neck. The skirt flared dramatically if they turned quickly, and Rigel  _ knew _ that their make-up was flawless. “Let’s do it!”

Talk swung Rigel around and around the floor, both of them laughing and giggling and spinning. Just having the best time they both possibly could.

Hours later, Rigel had kicked off their heels after the second song, Rigel and Talk stood swaying by themselves under the stars, the party a distant echo of light and noise in the background. Rigel rested their head on Talk’s shoulder, pressing close to the warm body.

“I love you,” Rigel murmured quietly.

A hand cupped their face and tilted them up so they could meet Talk’s soft gaze.

“I know.” And then Talk slotted their lips together, with the stars as their only witness.


	4. Jango and Shmi, Tired Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For NC!
> 
> A tie in to the second chapter!
> 
> Prompt: Jango and Shmi being tired parents.

Jango took off his  _ buy’ce _ and gently placed it on the table, sitting down with as much dignity as he could. Judging by the way Shmi was pressing her lips together and trying not to laugh, it was a moot point anyway.

“Do you have any idea what your idiot son did today?”

Shmi grinned freely, moving to pile food onto a plate. “Oh, so when he does something ridiculous, he’s  _ my  _ son?”

“ _ Yes _ , because I’m not the one that let him go with that half grown  _ jetti _ out to give me grey hair!”

Shmi laughed outright at that, setting a steaming plate of food down in front of him. She pressed a kiss to the side of his face, and he could  _ feel _ her smile. “He’s your idiot son. We went to rescue Ob’ika and this  _ di’kutla ad’ika _ went saber first into a massive brawl.”

She sighed and said, “Oh,  _ Ani _ .” And said it in a tone of voice that Jango has heard many times before, and will probably hear many times again.

He just grunted in agreement and began to shovel food in his mouth, turning and giving the sneaking forms of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi a  _ look _ . He saw from the way they both froze that Shmi must have her hands on her hips and giving her own  _ look _ . “Sit down, boys. Let’s have a  _ talk _ .”

He probably shouldn’t be as amused as he is by the way they both give each other desperate looks.

“Come in, I have dinner for you,” Shmi called out. Jango gave in and grinned. There was no escape for them now.

Now, it was time to tell a story, and let their mother beat some sense into their idiot little heads.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Primarybufferpanel!
> 
> Prompt: Jango and Shmi, aftermath of being a slave. Jango comes in angry, Shmi has an anxiety attack. Jango notices and goes into comfort mode

Shmi was always aware of those around her, it was necessary when one was a slave. Ob’ika said that it was the Force, and helped her to protect her mind, but the awareness was something that she wanted to keep.

Which was why she  _ felt _ it when Jango came home.

He felt like some of the masters did, sharp and hot, made thin with anger. She could  _ hear _ him moving, steps heavy and crashing against things in the other room. And getting closer.

Her breathe went shallow and her hands shook, skin prickling with  _ too much _ .

Jango came into the kitchen, snarling low under his breath, movements aggressive as he jerked open cabinets. Shmi was hyper aware of his every move, making herself small,  _ lesser _ , beneath notice.

Her hands won’t stop shaking.

He was talking, but she couldn’t hear him, a ringing in her ears was too loud-

Shmi came back to herself cradled against a broad chest, a hand carding through her hair, and hushed apologizes against her skin.

“ _ Ni ceta _ , _ cyare _ , fuck I’m sorry. C’mon, let’s get your hands cleaned and some bacta patches on them. We’ll take a nap, I’ll handle dinner,” she heard Jango murmur. What? Her hands-

Oh.

She had dropped a plate.

  
  


Shmi kept herself small as Jango tenderly cleaned her cuts and then bundled her into bed, cuddling up next to her in a way he can rarely stand. “ _ Ni ceta _ , Shm’ika.”

They stayed like that for a while, just breathing, and Shmi found herself grateful for Jango once again. He was always there.


	6. Just 10 More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Rexy on Discord!
> 
> I summone you with soft fluffy Shmango family 10 minutes, kid You have 10 minutes.

Jango woke up to the smell of something  _ divine _ , and the tell-tale sounds of giggles that were usually a prelude to mischief. He took a deep breath, stretching, and then went limp again, exhaling in a long sigh. He debated if it was worth it to get up, but then those giggles were next to his bed and snuggled against his side.

“Hi,  _ bu _ ,” Anakin whispered, blue eyes bright and happy.

Shmi made a low noise from his other side, and he scooped Anakin up against his chest, rolling as his  _ ad’ika _ squealed, putting the boy between them. “Hey, An’ika.”

“Obi made breakfast!”

“Thank you for telling us, Ani,” Shmi murmured, eyes closed as she pulled her squirming child to her chest, hand stroking through his hair. She opened her eyes, the deep brown soft with sleep, and Jango fell a little more in love with her. “Seems like we have to get up now.”

“Nooooo,” Anakin whined, tugging Jango by his shirt to press closer. “‘S warm.”

Jango chuckled roughly, smiling at Shmi. “Yeah, alright. Ten minutes, kid. You got ten minutes, and then we get up, alright?”

Anakin made a noise of agreement, burrowing deeper into the covers. Breakfast could wait.


	7. Jango/Shmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Rexy from my Discord!
> 
> Prompt: Up for more fluffy? Can i get grandparents Shmango and Twins!?

Jango wasn’t crying. He  _ wasn’t _ .

But he was smiling wider than he has in years.

He had grandchildren.  _ Plural _ .

Luke was cradled against his chest, one tiny little fist wrapped around his pinkie finger, his thumb brushing along that silk-soft cheek.

A cheerful burble caught his attention from Luke’s sleeping face and he turned his head, watching as Shmi smiled tenderly down at Leia. His breath caught at the beauty before him, his  _ riduur _ holding their  _ bu’ad _ , the Naboo sun setting over the lake.

Jango’s face was hurting from smiling so much, and he turned his attention back to Luke, who was now watching him with massive blue eyes. “ _ Su’cuy, Lu’ika _ . I’m your  _ ba’buir _ .”

Luke smiled up at him, gummy and giggling. Jango’s heart  _ hurt _ .

He lowered his head, pressing in a gentle keldabe with Luke, rubbing their noses together. “ _ Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad _ , Luke Skywalker.”

He got another bright smile and squealing laugh. Jango was definitely crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume he did the same for Leia, which he totally did! :3
> 
> riduur - partner, spouse, husband, wife  
> bu'ad - grandchild  
> su'coy - hi  
> Lu'ika - diminutive of Luke, i.e. Little Luke  
> ba'buir - grandparent  
> Keldabe - a forehead press, done only with partners, family  
> Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad - adoption vow - lit. I know your name as my child.


End file.
